Love
by Esdeath101
Summary: The summary is inside and is a good one hope you like it. Rated M for violence and language.


**Vampire knight fanfiction-love**

What if Kaname did not put his heart in the Furnace but another pureblood did, and Yuki and Zero did not end up together. If you haven't read the manga you would not know what is happening.

 **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR I'TS CHARACTERS. However I have added a character of my own creation.**

"KANAME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I saw Kaname with his heart in his hand and Zero and a family friend named Shiro who is also a pureblood vampire, next to me. I vampire sped up to Kaname and embraced him before he could throw his heart into the furnace.

"Yuuki, please don't stop me." He looked so calm as he spoke.

"NO, I'm not going to let you go, EVER! …Please don't do this!" I say with fear of losing the man I love and my Onii-chan.

In a flash Zero and Shiro are next to the furnace and Shiro has a heart in his hand dripping with blood. I looked at him in shock of what he was about to do, and I saw his heart fall and melt within the burning fire. I tried to take it out but Zero stopped me, "Don't Yuuki, he decided this on his own."

I froze and started to feel tears fall down my face. "Shiro….why would….why would you do that?" I cried out.

"… I did this for your future….with the person you love the most…..please be happy…" He said with his last, dying breath.

I stared only to see ash fly through the air, and I collapse in tears, all anyone could hear were my sobs filling the room. Kaname just stood there, frozen, like he was glued to the ground. He finally came back to reality and he started to walk closer to me and extended his arm out with his hand offering to help me up.

He opened his mouth and with his deep, husky voice he said, "Take my hand Yuuki, and come with me."

"Kaname…I…I," without any warning he picked me up bridal style "W...What are you doing?"

"If you can't take my hand on your own, I will help you take it." Zero still standing next to the furnace looks at Kaname and says "What do you plan to do with Yuuki?"

"I plan to take her home." He is then suddenly at the door but before going he reveals something to Zero. "You know Zero…. I was willing to give Yuuki to you before I die."

As soon as I could blink I was in my old home, in the room, where I had one of the happiest moments in my life, right here in this room. Kaname soon placed me on the bed and lied next to me, holding me in comfort, there were still tears running down my face a tiny bit from the devastating scene that keeps flashing before my eyes.

Kaname then looked at me straight in the eye and wiped away the tears and says "Yuuki….please….stop crying, I promise I will not make you cry anymore and stay by your side until you say you don't want me…so please stop crying."

I looked at Kaname, the man I loved. "K…Kaname I...I love you."

I then fell into more tears, even though Kaname told me not to, but my emotions were everywhere, I was sad that Shiro took his life, but I am grateful. I am happy that Kaname wants to stay with me, I'm a mess. Kaname then just looks at me and holds me until I stop crying and fall asleep in his arms.

 **(time skip)**

It's been one year since that night at the furnace but Kaname and I have been living together in our old house, and we are happy. I haven't seen Zero for a while now, but I heard he is a world famous Vampire hunter like Kian Cross, my father.

Oh Hanabusa and Yuri have gotten together same with Ruka and Akastki. Hahaha finally, took them a long time. Senri and Rima have been traveling a lot too, everything is peaceful and well. But lately I have been feeling sick and more hungry, I do feed properly off Kaname and so does he but for some reason I feel more hungry.

"I think I will ask Kaname if he knows what's going on." I say to myself.

On the way to see Kaname I felt my strength weaken and I soon found myself on the floor, Kaname was soon next to me because of the noise I made when hitting the floor. I looked up to see him but I was suddenly full of lust for his blood and jumped on top of him and started to lick his neck and bite down. I could feel the blood from his neck pour into my mouth and feel how warm it is, I soon feel Kaname's hand on my head telling me it's ok.

I soon stopped and backed away from Kaname's neck and I was surprised of what I just did. "Kaname I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I…I…" I was trembling and tears started to form in my eyes from the way I acted.

"It's ok…Take as mu…." He stopped in the middle of his sentence and look at Yuuki, with a face that made her worry.

"What's wrong? Are you alright…Kaname?"

He came to from his daydream when I said that and started to speak. "Yuuki…t…there is… two heartbeats in you." My eyes widened and soon realised what he was saying and put both of my hands onto my stomach.

"WHAT?! When…how…we were careful…"

"Remember the night before the furnace, maybe then."

"B…but, I would have had it by now, it's been one year. It doesn't make sense…" I was worried, does Kaname want children or, does he not like them, I'm really happy but is he?

"It is possible, because vampire pregnancies take around 4 to 5 Years to give birth, unlike human pregnancies that take 9 months." Kaname then paused for a minute "What…will you do?"

"W…What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to keep it or not?" He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Um I don't know, I mean I want it….but are you happy about this, about starting a family with me?" Kaname look at her in surprise and hug her at as much as he could, "Yuuki…what made you think I wouldn't want a family with you, I would love for you to have my…our child." He then kneeled and kissed Yuuki's stomach while holding her waist, then he stood up and locked lips with Yuuki.

They soon separated from the passionate kiss and Yuuki suddenly started to cry. "Yuuki, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just…I'm so happy." Kaname then pulled Yuuki in a warm embrace.

 **Ok this will get more interesting in later chapter but if you want more plz review so I can make better fanfictions**


End file.
